Weatherby
by Edge of De Wall
Summary: ~ GoF~ Percy takes a walk in the woods before the World Quidditch Cup game stressed about something, only to find Wood. ~Slash, Percy/Oliver~


Weatherby   
By Edge of De Wall  
Paring: Percy/Oliver  
Rating: R  
Time Period: Oh, just a little after Lunch before the Qudditch World Cup..  
GoF  
Spoliers: Umm... to be safe, all the books.  
Authors Note: My first non-sex slash fan fic, as well as Harry Potter fan fic. ^_^;;  
  
To Nimbus2002RW  
  
  
Percy walked out into the forest from the campsite in hopes of getting some time to himself. There was hardly time for himself, what with work and being with his family. He really needed to get away from that.  
He stretched his arms out and thought about Crouch, cauldron bottoms, his girlfriend breaking up with him, and school. Percy gave a long thought about school. He really didn't have friends, since he spent too much time study, then there was...  
He never finished his train of thought, Percy tripped over something, which he thought was a tree root until he heard it saying "Sorry!" Percy adjusted his glasses and turned around.   
"Percy!" said a smiling, a-too-familiar face. It was Oliver Wood, sitting against a tree with no shirt on.  
"Wood," started Percy, pressing his glasses up his nose, in his Laws-should-be-obeyed voice. "You know you shouldn't be her..." "Neither should you," Oliver then pointed out.  
Percy looked at him strangely. He was right, Percy shouldn't be here either. What if the Muggles spot him? Or worse, what if someone kidnaps him.  
But then would his family care. No one really knows the real reason why he came home. It was because of Mr. Crouch. That's why he was out here walking out here. To get away from him, and his family.   
Oliver looked up at Percy. He looked sad about something. Was it something I said? he thought. "Listen Perc, I was just.."  
"No, it's not that." Percy said, turning his head up to look at him.  
"What's wrong?" Oliver then asked. Percy sighed before he sat next to Oliver.  
"It's about my work, my boss, and my family," Percy began.  
"First off, my work is BORING really. Ron's right, what is the deal about cauldron bottoms anyway? It's not ground breaking work. It's why Penny broke up with me because I spent too much time with it. She said 'Why do you have me, when work is more important to you!' and stormed off during our last date because I was late *again* because of work. Then I don't really think my family cares much about me, and then.... there's my boss.." Percy then took another sigh before realizing that a bare arm was around him, embracing him. He lied back on Oliver's bare chest and looked up at him.  
"Yes?" Oliver asked. Percy looked up. Could he tell Oliver?  
"Well, he.." Percy began, but then looked up at Oliver again. Oliver had so much love in his eyes, so lovely. It never accrued to him that he might be in love with Oliver.  
A lot of the girls loved Oliver. Thought he was very handsome. But it never accrued to Percy that HE might think that way. Also, Oliver was a genial guy, when it didn't come to Quidditch. They where room mates, but yet they really didn't know each other. Percy had his studies and Wood was obsessed with Quidditch.  
"What he do Percy?" asked Oliver, concerned. Hell, Oliver always loved Percy, ever since they first meet, but never told him. Oliver thought he didn't need to.  
"He...molested me," Percy said quietly. He felt Oliver's hand on his chin, stoking it. Percy turned and looked at Wood with surprise. He saw Wood's eyes filled with worry, and to Percy's surprise, love.  
"How did it happen?" Oliver asked.  
"Well, Wood.." But then Percy was interrupted.  
"Call me Oliver."  
"..Oliver, I was working at the office when he came in the room and locked the door. 'Weatherby' he demeaned,"  
"Weatherby?" Oliver then asked.  
"It's a pet name for me I think," Percy answered, before continuing, " 'Come over here!' he then spat. So I came over and.."  
Percy told the entire story to Oliver. How Crouch had kissed him, to where Crouch had him bending over his desk naked raping him. When he was finished, he then looked at Oliver. Oliver had the look like someone told him that he will never play Quidditch again.  
"He had no right to do that to you Percy," Oliver said, taking Percy's glasses off, and putting them aside. Oliver placed one hand on Percy's cheek, caressing it.  
"Listen, whether you think your family hates you and no loves you that's fine, but don't let ANYONE do that to you when you don't want them to!" Oliver began, and to Percy's surprise, Oliver put his arms around his body and hugged him close.   
Percy felt the warmth of Oliver's bare chest. It was very confronting. Percy placed his hands on it, caressing Oliver's chest. Oliver felt so soft, despite his muscular body. Percy laid his head on Oliver's chest and heard him say.  
"Percy, I don't want anything to happen to you is because well, I... I..." Oliver hesitated.  
"You what?" Percy asked. Percy then felt Oliver's hand on his chin, raising his head to meet his. Oliver's head inched closer, and closer to Percy's until Percy heard "Forgive me," before Oliver kissed him.   
Percy couldn't believe it. Oliver was kissing him, Oliver Wood was kissing HIM! Percy knew that should have felt awkward, but he enjoyed it.  
Percy expected, and kissed back. Their tongues danced and wrestled for what seemed like hours as they kissed each other.  
Oliver took a quick sweep of Percy's mouth with his tongue, before he withdrew it and parted.  
"love you," Oliver then finished.  
Percy blushed wildly. It clashed horribly with his hair. He didn't know what to say. I mean, this is OLIVER WOOD, probably the most handsome person of his year, and he said he loved Percy!  
"Oh, bloody hell, I shouldn't have told you that!" Oliver said, starting to blush wildly.  
But to Oliver's surprise, Percy looked somehow realized. "That's okay, I just realized that I loved you too."  
Oliver's heart skipped, leaped, hopped, and jumped when he heard those words. He couldn't believe that Percy loved him back!  
Their lips meet again, this time with more passion. Their hands caressed each other's bodies.   
Just then, Percy parted in alarm.  
"It's getting late," Percy pointed out.  
"Oh, you always where a rule-binder," Oliver said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Since we do need to get back, I would like to get some rest for an early start tomorrow for the match, let's meet back after the game," he then continued.  
Percy picked up his glasses and agreed. He walked off feeling a little more relaxed then he had when he went into the forest.  
  
The End. 


End file.
